Letting Go
by Jawelik
Summary: Kim is forced to watch the one always meant for her, in the arms of another.  This short story chronicles her thoughts on the matter, and her ultimate realization that she may have to let him go.  Oneshot.


Letting Go

by Jawelik

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: You should know the whole diclaimer drill by now. Not mine, Disney's... Yadda Yadda Yadda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it! I had just came back downstairs from my room, and there he was. On my living room sofa in the arms of the pretty Asian girl. She was cuddling and nuzzling him affectionately as if he were hers, and not mine! He's been mine since Pre-K, she didn't know him nearly as well as I did! I couldn't allow this!

My fists clenched, I was about to march forward and snatch him back from that little thief! She could have anything, ANYTHING, but not him! He was mine, and he always would be mine, it wasn't fair for her to steal him! ... But something stopped me.

I could barely bear to admit it, but the two of them seemed so happy together... She was so gentle with him, despite her potentially deadly skills and strengths; and she was giggling happily. So happily. And him. He had that ever present goofy smile on his face, even as she took the tip of one of his big ears between her teeth and sucked on it.

Now I was pouting. I'd always loved his ears... They were mine... And that smile; the one he always had for me, to cheer me up at the end of a critically bad day? That was mine too! She couldn't have him, she just couldn't!

But part of me couldn't help but notice how right the two of them looked together. I mean its not like I didn't love him, or that I didn't want to keep him. But in her own ultra bitchy way, Bonnie was right... I was a Senior now. A Senior Cheerleader! And when it came down to it, I think I was a little mature for him. I'd grown up, yet he had hardly changed at all... Maybe it was time to let him go... Maybe he was better off with this other girl. This cheeky Asian girl, who saw fit to play around with him, on my sofa!

No. NO!! That I couldn't let fly! He was mine, I didn't care if he was more right for her than me, I wasn't giving him up without a fight! I stormed up to her, and she looked up at me with a smile, still cuddling him. Smiling as if she wasn't doing anything wrong! What a cheek!

My Kimness kicked into overdrive. I felt like a bratty six year old again, as I gave her my 'angry pout' and held out my hand. "Give him here!" I snapped.

Her smile fell, and she hugged him close and possessively. "No!"

I felt a little ridiculous, but I was actually angry he was still smiling while in this thief's arms. I grabbed one of his arms, and tried to pull him into my embrace where he belonged. "He's mine! Now give him back!"

She grabbed another arm, and pulled herself. She was strong too, maybe even stronger than me. "NO!!" she screamed, still trying to take what didn't belong to her. "MINE!!"

"Stop it!" I snapped. "You're hurting him!" In an attempt to save him, I reached forward and forcibly pried her hands of his arm, then pulled him up into my chest protectively; giving the girl an angry look. She replied as most would expect her to.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

That startled me, as did the worried voice from the person who had just come running into the room. "What happened?!"

I looked at him, still holding my prize to my chest, starting to feel equal parts guilty and foolish. "Ron... Um..."

He walked up to the little thief on the sofa and picked her up, then cuddled her, but that failed to stop her from crying. "What's wrong little sis? You hungry?"

"Mine!" she screamed between sobs. "Mine!"

"What's yours, Hana?" Ron asked worriedly. "Please stop crying."

I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment. How pathetic could I possibly be? An 18 year old girl snatching a something away from an infant, like some kind of twisted blue-skinned villian. Its just I never thought I'd have to give him up... He had always been mine... I loved him.

I looked at Ron cuddling his crying little sister and looking questioningly at me. And that's when I came to a realization. I loved Hana more. She was as much of a sister to me as she was to Ron. And I'd made her cry. And even though I wanted to keep him, I somehow felt that he'd be loved by Hana. And I got a warm feeling inside when I thought that he could give her just as much joy as he had given me. If not more.

Still with a modicum of reluctance, I stepped up to Ron and his sister, then handed him back to the baby girl. "I'm sorry, Hana. Here you go."

She looked up at me, sniffing sadly. But when she realized what I was giving her, she brightened instantly, grabbed him and cuddled the smiling cuddlebuddy with a joyous giggle.

I couldn't help but smile warmly. I couldn't think of a better new home for him. "Pandaroo is yours now, Hana. You take good care of him, okay?"

Then I said one final thing under my breath. "I'll miss you, buddy."

The End

This idea came to me out of nowhere, and I jotted it down the very same night I came up with it. I hope you all enjoyed it, send me a review with some feedback or constructive criticism, I love receiving both.

-Jawelik 


End file.
